One And The Same
by Hikari-hime
Summary: A one-shot of Orihime and Rukia singing. Has some OOC-ness and some character from my other story. Some Ichihime and RenRuki


One and the same

(A/N: Yay, this is my first song-fic. I thought of the song after watching 'Princess Protection Program' and was thinking about Hime-chan and Rukia. Then, poof, an idea baby was born. I'm putting a couple of O.C.'s from my other story 'A Diamind in the Rough' and another character that I plan to include in the story too.)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song for this one-shot (Disney records does) nor do I own Bleach (Tite Kubo does).

"I'm so happy that we've made it this far." Said the busty oranged-haired girl who's known as Orihime. "Oh, but I'm so nervous too. What about you Rukia?" She then turned to much shorter raven-haired friend.

"No, of course I'm not nervous. I'm ready whenever you are!" She declared, balling up her hand into a fist and putting it over her heart looking proud and courageous.

"Ha! Don't even try to act all high and mighty, Rukia." The two girls turned around to see their boyfriends coming over: Renji and Ichigo. They were both there to support their significant other, but knowing their group some moments had to be picked at like a thorn. "I can tell that you're scared. Hell even Ichigo can see it."

"Oh shut up Renji."

"You're shaking in your boots. And… You've even brought your Chappy Bunny plushy." He started laughing ever so loudly. It even scared a few people that were in earshot. Rukia then started to beat him in the head with the Chappy doll.

Ichigo tried to stop the fight by grabbing Rukia and plying her away from Renji. "Come on you two. We're supposed to be getting ready for Orihime and Rukia's performance." Sadly it was all just a waste of air. Rukia's small body got out of his clutches and went back attacking her boyfriend. Ichigo just sighed and did his usually scowl, seeing that it was pointless. "Those two are hopeless. How about you Orihime, how are you holding up?" His attention was now fully on her.

She started to become slightly red in the face as she tried to come up with the best thing to say. Even though she has been going out with Ichigo for some time now, she still gets all shy around him. "Oh, um… Yeah I'm alright. I'm confident we'll do great."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." He smiled. Leaning in he kissed her fully on the lips. Orihime initially flinches but soon melts into.

Rukia stopped her abusive thrashing on poor Renji to see the other two kissing. "See Renji, why can't you be more like that?!"

"Huh?" He looked up to see the two orange-haired couple making out. "It's 'cause I'm not a wuss like Kurosaki over there."

Ichigo sort of flinched at the comment but went back to sucking face with Orihime.

"You're nothing but a big red baka!"

Renji grinned, wrapping his arms around Rukia's neck and placed his forehead against hers. He had to lean down plenty far to do that. "But you know that doesn't mean I don't love you babe." He says giving her a kiss before and after the statement. "Right?" Rukia just turned her head to the side and puffed out her cheeks, looking mad. Renji went around and kissed. She resisted then effortless gave in.

"Aww, kawaii!"

The fours 'make-out point' moment was broken. They all turn the same way to see Drew, Katilyn, and De'Airi looking at them. Katilyn was smiling, De'Airi was mimicking them making kissy-faces, and Drew was trying to hold back her laughter. Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia were now all red in the face; almost as red and Renji's hair.

"Wh-what the hell are you guys even doing here?" Ichigo finally blurted out, ceasing the entire awkward silent moment.

"We just got off stage strawberry-baka." Drew said. They forgot that they were backstage in the karaoke club. "Our group just finished performing and we decided to come backstage."

"A we walk back here to find you four swapping spit." De'Airi cut in with her two-cents.

"Shut up!" Yelled Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji; and still red faced.

"Eww." Katilyn groaned. "Airi-chan, do they really swap spit?"

"No deary, not really."

Not a moment later the announcer came up on the speakers. "Next we will have the duet of Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki."

"Oh my gosh! Rukia that's us." Orihime started to go all spazzed out and flailing her arms around.

"I know Orihime. I just hope we do well."

"Are you kidding us? You guys are gonna be awesome, with a capital A!" De'Airi yelled. "You've been practicing for weeks and we've even watched."

Drew then came behind them and put an arm around each of their shoulders. "Yeah, you guys got talent. Dammit, y'all can blow. Just remember you've got each others back, so don't sweat it."

"Oh and one more thing. Look out for that guy that impersonated G-Dragon and sung 'Heart-breaker'. He seems a little shifty to me. But if only he were the real thing though. Now go and sing your asses off."

Drew then pushed them so they'd walk out on stage. The five were backstage wishing the two good luck wishes.

They walked on stage to come into view of what looked like hundreds of people.

"You ready Orihime?" Rukia asked her friend. She looked up and saw the smile on Orihime's face that showed that she was. "Okay, lets do this."

And the music began to play.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_[Rukia:]_

_You come from here,_

_I come from there._

_Orihime:_

_You rock out in your room,_

_I rock a world premiere._

_We're more alike than_

_Anybody could ever tell_

_(ever tell)_

_Orihime:_

_Friday, we're cool,_

_Monday, we're freaks._

_Rukia:_

_Sometimes we rule,_

_Sometimes we can't even speak._

_Orihime:_

_But we kick it off,_

_Let loose, and LOL_

_(LOL)_

_Rukia:_

_It may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say that your not alone_

_(that your not alone)_

_Orihime:_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact I got your back_

_Rukia:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Both:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary._

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Orihime:_

_I'm kinda like you,_

_Your kinda like me._

_Rukia:_

_We write the same song_

_In a different key_

_Both:_

_It's got a rhythm, you and me_

_Can get along_

_(get along)_

_Rukia:_

_And it may seem cliché_

_For me to wanna say_

_That your not alone_

_(here I go again)_

_Orihime:_

_And you can call me uncool_

_But it's a simple fact_

_I still got your back (yeah)_

_(I still got you're back)_

_Both:_

_'Cause we're one and the same_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_One and the same_

_I think we're almost legendary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Orihime:_

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Rukia:_

_Cause we're one and the same..._

_Orihime:_

_We're anything but ordinary_

_Rukia:_

_One and the same..._

_Orihime:_

_We're something more than momentary~!_

_Rukia:_

_Cause we're one.._

_Orihime:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Rukia:_

_Cause we're one.._

_Orihime:_

_Were anything but ordinary_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Chasing down the dream_

_Ohh,_

_You and me the perfect team_

_Shaking up the scene,_

_We're one and the same!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_La, La, La, La, La_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

The audience screamed and cheered for them as they bowed and walked off the stage. There they were greeted by their friends.

"You guys were AWESOME!" Drew, Kate, and De'Airi shouted, forming a group hug. They let go when Ichigo and Renji made their way through.

"You two were amazing." Ichigo said, hugging onto Orihime. "You really blew them away. Everybody loved you, but not as much as I do." He kissed her on the head.

Orihime giggled. "Ichigo, you're starting to sound so cheesy. I do believe we did well after hearing the crowd screaming like that. It was almost like them screaming because a giant evil robot was attacking or like-" By now she was in her own weird little lala land.

"And as for you, my little Rukia. How come you don't sound like that at night when we're having fun?" Renji asked, he had picked up Rukia so they were at eye level.

Before she could say anything her face started to change to eight different shades if red. "Sh-shut up Renji. You stupid perv and put me down." She started to kick and swing her arms and legs.

"Just know I want you to sound like that for me. And Orihime, I bet Ichigo wants the same from you too. Ain't I right?"

Orihime and Ichigo started to blush like crazy. Rukia blushed even more. The other three were appalled. De'Airi had a hand over her mouth. Drew had a hand over her eyes. And they both used their extra hand to cover Kate's ears.

"Okay you guy about to,,, What the hell is going on back here?" The backstage intruder asked, which was no other that Raiku. He observed the seen before him. Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia blushing, Renji holding Rukia in the air, and the other three looking like the 'No-evil monkey' statue. It was nothing unusual for him though. "I was coming to say that were about to go and announce winner, but I see guys are talking about something that make Renji and Ichigo sound like the perverts they are. So, I guess I'll be going then." He said coolly and walked away like nothing happened.

The other looked to where Rai went. Most thinking 'Cool acting bastard'.

'He's so cool. And hot.' De'Airi thought dreamingly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer said over the mic. "I will now announce the three top groups who received the best scores. And one of them will be our winner for the karaoke contest." The crowd screamed and died back down after a minute. "Are top contestants are: Elemental," De'Airi, Drew, Kate, and the rest of their group walked to the middle of the stage, "The G-Dragon impersonator," a man with sliver/grey hair and shades, who looked a lot like G-Dragon, walked to the middle of the stage, "And finally Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki."

Orihime started to jump up screaming with joy and Rukia was welling up inside but looked shocked. She was then being pulled to the stage, by Orihime, where the other two groups were.

"Folks these are our top three. Now to announce our winners. In 3rd place with $500 prize money is… Elemental!"

The crowd roared and chanted the group's name. For a moment they just stood there and looked at each other. Tired of the silence among the Drew spoke. "3rd place and half a grand. Hells yeah!" Then the rest of Elemental cheered as De'Airi and Rai went to get the check and trophy.

"Next in 2nd place and receiving one grand is…Orihime and Rukia."

They both screamed with glee then walked up to get their trophy and check for one grand.

"And that leave the G-Dragon impersonator winning 1st place and two grand. Congratulations!" The crowd started to scream louder as he came to center stage, basking in the limelight.

"Hey, doesn't hey look familiar to you?" Rukia whispered.

"Yeah, he does." Orihime responded.

The others were beginning to become skeptic too. Then Raiku called out, "Gin?" It seemed that everything just stopped. The music stopped with the sound of a scratching record. "That's Gin Ichimaru."

The shades on his face started to slip off the bridge of his nose. "Uh-oh."

"Get him!" Katilyn yelled. The everyone –who knew what was going on- started to chase Gin out the door. The only ones being left were Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji backstage.

"That was… weird." Ichigo said.

"Very." Rukia stated.

"Well now that that's over let's give our winner their other prize Kurosaki." Renji said with a big smirk.

Ichigo nodded. They picked up their girlfriends, put them over their shoulder, and left for a night of- wink wink.

(A/N: Hope you liked it. I'm also sorry for making Renji a sly perv throughout. And another sorry to my friend Ani and other lovers of G-Dragon. I also have a poll for other stories I've thought of.)

Please R&R, each click brings a smile to another child's face. :)


End file.
